Finding the Rangers
by wwfanz
Summary: Kimberly is engaged to be married, yet forgets to invite her ranger friends to the wedding. Meanwhile, another ranger elsewhere needs to find the rangers for a different reason.
1. Introduction

There she was. Sitting on her mother's bed with little sheets of paper surrounding her. She couldn't decide if Allison should sit next to Susan or Melinda. Her stress level was rising by the minute. This was supposed to be the happiest day or her life, yet she couldn't decide the simplest things like where they were going to sit. 

Her mother, who was on the computer looking at bridesmaid dresses, could see her daughter struggling. "Kim, why don't you go relax for awhile? You've been planning the wedding the entire time you've been here."

Kimberly knew she needed to get out of the house, but the wedding date seemed like it was getting closer by the second. On the other hand, she was in Paris. She only spent the holidays there and never got a chance to really do any sightseeing. So she decided to take her mother's advice and head out for some fresh air.

Before she can get out the door, her cell phone begins ringing. "Ugh, that had better not be the wedding planner again." Kim begins to think that this is a bad idea as she answers it. It was her father. "Hi dad" she says with a cheery tone.

"I was looking at this guest list you sent me and it doesn't seems right." She suddenly went numb as she begun to think it was a bad idea to put Allison and Melinda at the same table. "Where are Jason, Tommy, Aisha, Billy and the others?"

It had been so long since she had seen any of them that they didn't get any invitations. Kim felt so bad about it. They were Power Rangers together, yet weren't important enough to come to her wedding.

"It's not too late to invite them." Her father decides to book Kimberly a flight out to Angel Grove. Not only so she can find her fellow rangers, but also so he can see his baby girl before the wedding.

After telling her fiancé and mother about her trip, she boards a plane back to Angel Grove. Nervous about what the gang is doing now, how they look and if they're still even in town. Kim manages to calm herself with relaxing songs on her iPod. When the plane gets close enough to see Angel Grove, she starts reminiscing of her days fighting Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. She even missed those two in some strange way.

After getting off the plane, the first person she saw was her uncle Steve. Kimberly collected her bags and he drove her to her father's house. She hadn't visited him since he moved back to Angel Grove, so it was exciting to see his place. It was a cozy two-bedroom house. Nothing fancy, but it would do fine for a single person.

When Kim dropped her bags off in the makeshift bedroom that her father used as a study, she noticed a bunch of cardboard boxes along the wall. One particular one she noticed had her name written across it. Upon opening it she found a small, metal safe. On the third try Kimberly remembered the combination and opened it up. She found her Power Ranger stash. Her communicator, morpher and even the original pink power coin. It was all there. The safe was put back into the box, excluding the communicator. It could be of use to her later.

Heading to the living room to spend some time with her dad, he notices her wrist. "I remember that bracelet." She glanced down at her communicator as if he knew what it was. "Wasn't that the thing your friend Billy made and kept us all awake one night?"

A sigh of relief came across her face. "Yeah, I guess it was." They both laugh, but Kim stops abruptly. She wants to get on with what she came to do. Find her friends. Her father assures her that they will start first thing in the morning.


	2. Rocky

Opening her eyes to the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen, Kimberly pops up and eagerly gets ready to start the day. Her father has an emergency at work and can't do much to help, but before leaving tells her that Rocky opened up a dojo somewhere in town. Now she has something to lead off of. After looking through the yellow pages to find zilch, Kim spots an ad in the newspaper for the DeSantos Dojo. That had to be what she was looking for. 

Her dad had taken the car, which left Kimberly with just her own two feet. It was a beautiful day out, so she didn't mind the exercise. However, it did feel odd to walk through the park without getting attacked by putties or tenga warriors for once. The more she walked, the more she was reminded of the old days when she and the others would battle Rita. Every turn was another place they fought evil.

Kim soon spotted what she was looking for. It was funny. She had always imagined Tommy or Adam owning a dojo. Never did she think that Rocky would be the one to do it. On the other hand, somehow she wasn't surprised.

She was so nervous standing in the parking lot of the dojo. What would she say to a friend that she hadn't seen in years? Would he remember her? Finally getting up the nerve to go inside, Kimberly notices that one of the walls is covered in pictures, newspaper clippings and various other things on the Power Rangers. Walking over to it, she notices a newspaper article about her training for the Pan Global Games. Kim can't believe he had saved everything on the wall.

"May I help you?" A familiar voice says behind her, not identifying whom it is from the back of the head. Kimberly recognizes his voice however, spinning around to show him her face.

"Kimberly!" Rocky exclaims, having not seen her in years. She reaches her arms out to give him a hug while he asks what she's doing back in town. Kim lefts her left hand up, showing him the ring. "Congratulations. Who's the lucky guy? Is he the one you wrote Tommy about?"

He receives a confused look from Kimberly. She never sent Tommy a letter about a guy. At first she thinks he's mistaken, but Rocky insists that she wrote him a letter about a guy she met during her gymnastics training.

"Speaking of Tommy. Do you know what he's been up to lately?" She starts wondering if he became that racecar driver he dreamed about last time they talked.

"Not really. Although I heard he became a science teacher." Rocky pulls a semi-recent newspaper clipping of Tommy off the wall and shows it to Kimberly. "That's the last I heard of him."

Why a science teacher? That seems more like Billy's dream job. Kim looks at the photo of him. She can't believe he cut his hair, but at the same time can't believe how good he looks with short hair. For a split second she forgot she even had a fiancé.

"So are you just here to gloat about your husband or something?" Rocky asks, jokingly.

Kimberly subsequently remembers that she forgot to give him the invitation. After being given the envelope, he then tells her that Aisha is in Africa, while Kat moved to England to study dance but doesn't know where she is now. Kim thanks him anyway and heads off with leads on three more of her friends.


	3. Trini

On her way back to her father's house, Kimberly spots her old high school. What if they had some information on where Tommy is teaching or Kat went to dance school? It was worth a shot. She turned and headed towards the building, but the grass was wet. Kimberly slipped and fell on her side, striking her communicator. 

After picking herself up she heard a faint "hello." Looking around and seeing nothing, Kim kept walking. She heard it again, realizing this time that it was coming from her communicator.

"Hello?" She cautiously asks to the mysterious person on the other end. "Who's there?"

"You called me." The person answers, sounding confused.

Kimberly stops and thinks for a second. "Trini? Is that you?"

"Kimberly? Where are you?" Trini inquires.

The two begin to catch up with each other until people begin staring at Kim for talking into her bracelet. She then runs to Trini's house, where she is staying with family for the week.

Once Kimberly arrives, Trini and her family greet her with open arms. Trini explains that she is in town for the week on business. Also clearing up that while she was staying in her old room, she heard a familiar sound coming from her communicator. That was Kimberly.

It was then as if the two were back in high school. Kim dragged Trini to the mall and the two couldn't keep themselves from shopping and catching up on lost times. Trini was amazed at how much, yet so little, Kimberly had changed.

Kim brought up the subject of guys, mentioning that she had a fiancé and the wedding. Trini was happy and congratulated her, but then all the sudden got real gloomy. Kimberly couldn't understand why.

"I was married once." Trini uttered. "We were going to have a baby together. Start a family."

Kim was flabbergasted as Trini explained how she had a miscarriage and then gotten divorced. She had no idea. Kimberly hated herself for being out of the loop with all her friends. Trini had gone through some real tough times and she wasn't there for her. She needed to go home and think. What if the rest of the rangers had gone through some real tough times as well? What if she wasn't there for those either?

Trini dropped Kim off at her dad's place so she could be alone. She was starting to rethink inviting them to the wedding. If she missed the darkest moments of one friend, what's to say she didn't miss the darkest moments of another friend? What if something worse had happened to Adam, Jason or even Tommy? What if one them died? Kimberly was thinking of the worst possible scenarios.

Kim's father came home and saw her in the kitchen with a knife at her wrist. He ran over as fast as he could and swiped it out of her hand. She held him and began bawling her eyes out. Going on and on about not being there for Trini during her rough patches and if someone else had went through something worse since she had left. Kimberly wasn't sure if she wanted to go back to them now.

She stayed on the couch the rest of the day. Watching old reruns and some home movies she found in a cardboard box. Kim finally got her outlook back up.


	4. Zack and Kat

While watching TV, Kimberly saw an advertisement for a club. It was over in Stone Canyon, but would be just what she needed to get her spirits back up. Her dad let her take the car, seeing as it would've been a torturous walk. Kim just had to promise not to pull another foolish stunt like she did in the kitchen. 

She pulled up to the building to see the huge sign above it. "The Cat's Eye" she read, subsequently looking at the big eye below the text. Something about it looked familiar to her. Kim just couldn't put her finger on it.

Once inside, Kimberly started looking for the bar. Once she found it, she sat down and ordered a drink. The bartender had his back turned and couldn't hear her. She ordered again, this time louder.

"Oh, sorry." He replied, turning around to see a very familiar face staring back at him.

"Zack?" She couldn't believe what she was seeing. He gave her a big hug and said her drink was on the house. "What are you doing here?"

"I own the place." Kimberly couldn't believe her ears. "Well, co-owner. I think you know my partner."

Before she could ask whom, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Kim turned her head to see another familiar face. It was Katherine. This was an absolute shock to her. She didn't even know Zack and Katherine knew each other. Yet here they own a club together.

"We met after I returned from school in England. We hit it off quite well and soon discovered that we had the same interest in music and dance." Katherine explains, as Kim tries to take it all in. "In fact, we didn't even know about our ranger connection until a few years later."

"The Cat's Eye. Now I get it." Kimberly finally understands the name of the club, as the three begin to laugh.

Zack then gets an idea. "Why don't you get up there and sing?"

Kim was very hesitant to do so, as she hadn't sung since high school and not in front of so many people. Kat started encouraging her as well. Going as far as singing with her to make her feel more comfortable.

When Kimberly finally started to cave in, she placed her left hand on the bar. Zack became aware of the ring on her finger. "Whoa, who gave you that rock?" He said, taken aback.

Kim decided it was the right time to tell them about her fiancé. So she did. However it now didn't seem as important any longer. Her fiancé was still the number one man in her life, but finding her friends just seemed more essential at this moment.

Katherine began swooning at the thought of a Paris wedding. Something Kimberly was never truly all for to start with. Zack chimed in, stating that simple was the best way to go. Followed by showing anyone and everyone the wedding photos of him and Angela from his wallet.

"That's because Angela wouldn't let you do anything but simple." Kat joked.

Kim then brought up the subject of Kat's relationships. She never really had any serious relationships after Tommy. A couple dates while in England, but once back in the States she became completely occupied with the club. Katherine spent more time there than at home.

"Are you two gonna go up there and sing or not?" Zack asked, remembering that he had requested Kim to sing.

"Alright, we're going." Kim lightheartedly says, taking the towel off his shoulder and throwing it in his face.


	5. Bulk and Skull

Kimberly awoke the next day, finding Katherine in the kitchen fixing lunch. "It's about time you woke up." She said, seeing Kimberly groggily walk into the room. 

Kim sits down at the table, letting her head fall and hit the wood. Kat pushes her head up, sliding a plate where her head was. As she begins to eat, Kimberly spots a piece of paper with information on her friends that she was looking for. Looking puzzled, she turns to Katherine who explains that she wants to help find them. Kat had been on the phone all morning getting information.

Looking over the sheet of paper, Kim notices that Tommy's location was filled in. She insisted that if Katherine was going to help, they had to go there first. Kat agrees, stating that Africa and Aquitar may be a little out of their reach right now.

While packing up the car for their road trip, Kimberly looks down the street. "Is that who I think it is?" Not believing what she's seeing. Kim runs to the end of the block to get a closer look. "I knew it was him." She crosses the street and keeps running until she is spotted.

"Kimberly?" He says, wondering what she's doing back in town.

"Bulk!" Kimberly jumps up and gives him a big hug.

Another figure walks out of the house with a tackle box in hand. "Bulky, I thought we were going fishing?" Skull states, spotting Kim standing in the front yard. "Kimberly!" He drops everything and runs over for a hug.

Trying to pull away, Kim realizes that a fishing hook from his vest has stuck to her shirt. She is pulled back into him, as awkwardness has begun to set in.

"I'll get that." He says, removing the hook from her shirt. Kimberly had forgotten how much of a gentleman he could be, when he wanted to.

Katherine finally caught up with her, explaining that they needed to get going if they wanted to leave today.

"Where are you going?" Skull says, asking if he can come.

Once the words 'road trip' leave Kim's mouth, Skull tears off his vest and runs up to the street to the car. Kimberly offers Bulk the chance to come too, but he states that he has a bunch of work to do.

Subsequent to loading the rest of the things, Kimberly's father climbs in the driver's seat, Kat the passenger's seat, which leaves Skull and Kim the backseat to catch up on things.

During the drive, a cell phone begins ringing. It was Kimberly's cell phone. Her fiancé was calling. He was worried that she hadn't called him since her arrival. She was a busy woman and didn't have the time to call. Kim sensed that all of the anger was not because she did not call him. There was something else to it.

About to hang up on him, he then apologizes and says he'll make it up to her if she comes home right away. She knew that was not going to happen and he knew it as well. He was desperate and told Kimberly that Tommy did not want to see her. How did he know about Tommy? She didn't meet her fiancé until after Kat begun dating him. Sure that she never told him about Tommy, Kim promptly hung up and just sat in her seat quietly.


	6. Billy

"Oh no!" Katherine fearfully says from her seat. She had forgotten the directions on the dining room table. Fortunately, they were only twenty minutes from home and had not gone any further due to Skull's lengthy visit in the convenient store to collect snacks. 

"Wait, we're going the wrong way." Skull notices that they are going back the way they came, while Kat has becomes tense in the front seat.

When they arrive, Katherine notices Zack sitting on the front porch. "Did I forget to do something at the club?" She asks, walking closer to reveal a familiar face sitting on the porch, behind the bushes. "Billy!" Kat screams with joy.

Kimberly hears this and rushes out of the car to see what is going on. Upon seeing Billy, she darts over as fast as her legs will allow. It then sets in with the girls. Isn't he supposed to be on Aquitar? How and why did he get back to Earth?

"I think you two had better sit down." Billy advises, as the girls look at each other. "It's extremely vital that you hear this."

They decide it's best to go inside and sit down, putting their trip on another slight delay. "I need your help." Billy starts explaining that the people of Aquitar are in crucial danger. "They helped us several years ago. Now it's our turn to return the favor."

"Wait. What?" Kimberly is incredibly confused at this point. "Don't you have new power rangers now to do all this? Why must it be us?"

Katherine then chimes in. "Besides, our power coins were destroyed. Remember?"

"I have replaced the destroyed power coins from the dust they left behind. It took a number of years, and a little help from Ninjor, but I did it." Billy pulls out a box, opening it to reveal five power coins. "Only the power coins can work alongside the Aquitian's powers on Aquitar."

Kat has her eyes glued to the pink power coin, realizing it will in all probability go to Kimberly. It was originally hers after all.

"These will only work with harnessing the powers of the ninjetti. They are not full substitutes for the ranger powers. That is, unless…" Billy starts to say, as Kimberly disappears to the other room.

Kim reappears a minute later, holding her original pink power coin. "Will this be of any use to us?"

Billy takes the power coin from her hands. "I was hoping you still had this." He pulls a weird device out of his bag and places the coin inside. "Since the original pink and blue coins were damaged in the fight with Rita and Zedd, I should be able to allow a quick reconfiguration and it'll be all set." Lights begin flashing and beeps are produced from it. Kimberly goes to remove it, but it has become hot and falls to the floor.

As Kim picks it up, she feels the energy flowing through it like it used to. It felt great to have that feeling back.

"I believe this is yours then." Billy takes the other pink power coin out of the box and hands it to Katherine, who is ecstatic that she gets to be involved.

Kimberly notices Zack, sitting off to the side. "What about Zack? Doesn't he get a coin out of the box?"

"The original red, black and yellow coins were duplicated before we lost the battle against Rita and Zedd. Rocky, Aisha and Adam have the duplicates, which were damaged. Those I cannot revive." Billy states, while Zack shows the girls the power coin from his pocket.

"My power coin never lost its power because I was never in the battle with you guys." Zack says, excitedly.

"I suppose we need to find the other rangers and tell them about this?" Kimberly asks, as if she already knew the answer.

After explaining to Kimberly's father and Skull that the road trip has been cancelled, they hop into Zack's car to tell Trini and Rocky the urgent message.


End file.
